fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-36.77.70.2-20161005182315/@comment-28209103-20161005185934
for Scath : 407,202,195 < add me, take my Saber Alter, use that 3 turn NP delay to shave scath HP to around 250, if you got Anniversary blonde use that and shave her HP to around 300, use AoE once, done. actually all you need is AoE to kill them together and if you're talking bout strong AoE saber then Saber Alter had the highest damage (400k with Jeanne Alter buff) easy for Hassan: dunno, I cleared it by bruteforcing my way with AoE caster, my strategy is to kill the first 2 Hassan with doom buff together, collecting their debuff on one caster, then do AoE clear over and over with Da Vinci, what you need is an AoE caster + Da Vinci, why Da Vinci? cuz she'll be unnafected by debuff for 2 turn except from death debuff, saving you the hassle of removing that pesky def down for sieg, again depends on your team, the most obvious way is to take Kintoki with LB'd CE and use his NP to kill sieg using CS, if you could tank relieably then take Shuten and poison him to death, it's quite easy even with Matthew and hans. for this strategy your frontliner is a bait, they're there to kill dragon and get hit by Balmung, the backrow is the real kill team Medb, meh,, if you had one good AoE to kill the Celt this'll be trivial, the free one are Scathassassin, then another AoE servant and take good servant with AoE from your support list,, Raikou maybe? my Saber Alter worked too somewhat. basically there's 7 celt warrior, 2 are killed each AoE, if you spam AoE you'll leave one caster behind. at this point Medb AI will break, IF her NP bar is not ready she'll use taunt on one of your servant, the caster strike it, then she'll do meaningless debuff, at this point you can take your time killing Medb, use a Rider to tank the caster strike,, AuO, if you got his Tank mode, you need to equally tank back, if you got the assault mode, you need to hit him back. the buff are randomized tho.. surefire strategy? none, it'll depends on your servant, the only strategy is to play by the rule, his rule.. as he once said "I Am The Rule!" so beat him on his own game, when he attack you should attack, when he tank you should tank. Finale.. meh just take A Raikou with LB'd CE, lot's of tanker. and someone with debuff removal. before it got nerfed you need to balance firepower and defense, now all you need to do is tank, keeping Raikou healthy, then hit hard on Nero. just don't kill Medea early, it'll make your quest harder than it should be. the strategy is to kill 3 servant except Medea and AoE the last party together. you'll kill Nero, Medea and Ozy then take that star you gained from her and kill her once more with crit.. if you chain it right the first AoE killed Nero twice and the crit hit apparently are enough to drain 50k hp easily. that's the summary I guess? so far the only quest with surefire win method are Scath, Medb and Finale. for AuO just reset if you got the type you hate (def/atk). sieg are easy once you'll learn the ropes.